Snow white and her prince
by Shirazakura13
Summary: Raimon decide to make a play for a school festival. what will Ami (shiranai atsune's oc) do when she played the role of snow white and the prince is her crush. ShindouxAmi (requested by shiranai Atsune)


**ME: first I wanted to say sorry to shiranai atsune because i promise her that this will be done in 2-3 days but it end up 4-5 days :( anyway... please enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

Ami's POV

"A SCHOOL PLAY!?" Ami yelled to tenma who sweat dropped and put his hands in defend.

"Hai, for the school festival"

"But why?"

"It's because a school play is unique then other this" Aoi said to the green haired girl.

"Why can't we sell cakes or other things?"

"yea…about that…Endou kantoku said that all of the other clubs are already doing that so…we decide to make a play" Aoi said.

"What kind of play?"

"Snow white and the seven dwarfs" I look to my right to she shindou making his way to us.

"Is this why you called us ALL" tenma nobbed.

"Hai! We're going to decide each of our role".

Everyone's seated while tenma was writing something at the white board.

Snow white

Prince Florian ( I don't really know if it's his real name)

The evil queen/ the witch

Grumpy

Doc

Happy

Bashful

Sleepy

Sneezy

Dopey

The huntsman

"pss…Ami-senpai" Aoi whisper to me.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think will be perfect to be prince florian?" I think for a while.

"well most of them are not really gentlemens…." Aoi grinned.

"Really, I think shindou-senpai is perfect" I blush.

Everyone in the soccer club knows that you like him. It's pretty obvious but you think it's not.

"Well..if shindou is the prince then Akane-chan will be snow white" you sounded disappointed and Aoi noticed it.

"Ami-senpai-"

"Minna! Listen up….you guys can nominate the person who is suitable for the role. The most vote will be picked" Tenma interrupted.

"The first one will be the huntsman" Tenma stated.

"Oh me me!" I heard shinsuke yelled.

"I pick nishiki-senpai" he continue.

They all were whistling and calling nishiki's name. I and Aoi laugh how energetic they were. But I did notice shindou looking at me at the corner of my eye. I look at him and he look at the other way. I could see something red on his face. I choose to ignored it and listen what tenma was talking.

"Ok next is dop-"

"I pick tenma" Tsurugi said with a smirk on his face. We all rise up our hand and tenma was being all naïve.

"_Well that why we pick him as dopey. He was naïve and all"_ I sweat drop

As fast as lighting, the role of the the witch, the prince and snow white was left.

"Ah next is the wit-"

"MIDORI" all of the guys cut tenma. Meanwhile me, Aoi and akane are holding midori before she killed each one of them.

"Next is-"

Tenma was cut because of a phone ringing.

"Ah…gomen I need to take this I'll be right back" I said to everyone who nobbed.

I went outside and hit the 'answer' button on my phone.

"Moshi moshi~"

"Ah…gomen ne Ami, can you do me a favor and bring back your little sister and brother from school?"

"Um!" you end the called and went back to the building. You heard a lot of noise from the door and heard shindou yelling.

You pop up your head from the door but it seems that no one notice you.

"Shindou! We know that you like her! Stop denying!" Kirino yelled to the browned haired boy.

"FINE! YEAH I LIKE HER SO WHAT?" shindou yelled back with his face ALMOST red.

You felt you heart hurt and decide to appear yourself in front of them.

"Who's her?" shindou look at the door with his eyes wide.

"A-Ami?" he stuttered. Your look at the white board and your eyes went wide.

Snow white- Koutetsu Ami

Prince florian- shindou takuto

"GAHH!" you yelled at the top of your lungs.

After that tenma said that there was going to be practice tomorrow and we have 1 week to get ready. He gave us the scrip for each of our character.

After he dismiss you all. You and Aoi were walking home from school.

"GAH! I can't believe that I'm snow white" you yelled messing up your hair. Aoi giggled.

"It can'be that bad I mean you get the leading role and you got to kissed-" Aoi shut her mouth and look at you.

You..you froze and broke into a million pieces.

"AH!" you shouted. After you pick up your twin little siblings, you went home and slide yourself onto the bed.

"_Kissed"_

You imaged yourself with shindou kissing. You blush.

"BAKA!"

To be continue….


End file.
